Mission Twilight
by Starlet Sparkler
Summary: In the future, a lone hero searches for a document in an abandoned warehouse. How does she connect with the original Teen Titans? And who will help her when her need is dire? [OneShot]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned the Teen Titans I wouldn't be writing this, would I?

I own Robbie and Jonah

_Oh, man. This is my first Teen Titans fic, so I'm praying that it doesn't suck. Please review! _

Mission Twilight

Jump City- 8:05 PM

The girl was standing in an abandoned warehouse. She smiled. Her attire fitted the occasion, no matter how strange. A small black and white mask covered her eyes. Her clothing looked like a red leotard and green tights. The leotard had short green sleeves on them. She also had green gloves and boots. Down the front of her leotard were small gold clasps and a golden circle with an "R" on them. A gold-colored utility belt hung at her hips. She also had a black and yellow cape. Her long black hair was tied back in a tight knot revealing a golden birthmark in the center of her forehead. She embraced the inner joy of flight and she rose into the air. She zoomed around the building in a cheerful mood. This was an easy assignment. All she needed to do was to get the file on Slade. Easy, right? There was a light coming from a room across the hall and she flew over to investigate.

A group of men were inside, laughing. "Just wait until the boss comes back. This file I found should please him greatly."

"Damn..." whispered the girl. _I guess that I could knock them out... _she thought.

She summoned up righteous fury and stepped in the doorway. "GHA!" she cried as bolts of electricity seared out of her palms and zapped one of the men unconscious. The rest of them stared at her blankly for a few seconds. One freeze frame. A bull bellows.

"GET HER!"

The girl turned out the lights and chaos ensued. No one could tell who was fighting who. After minutes of punching and bleeding, someone turned on the lights. The girl was gone, and she had taken the file with her. She had left a calling card in its place.

_Thanks for the file boys! I really appreciate it! Hugs and kisses Robin _

Robin flew to the roof and sat down. She flipped through the file and grinned. _Perfect. Dad will be overjoyed. _

She had left a tote bag up there from earlier and she shuffled through it. She pulled out an oversized sweater and loose jeans. She pulled them over her "uniform" and shoved her cape, mask and the file in the bag. She flew down to the ground and broke into a run.

9:55 PM

The boy was sitting at a ritzy outdoor french bistro near an abandoned Wayne Industry warehouse when she ran out.

"Votre café, monsieur." said the waiter, and gave the boy a cup of coffee.

The boy watched the girl run by. She was wearing loose clothes and looked determined. Her long ebony hair was tied back in a loose knot. She looked Oriental until he caught her eye. She had wide, lucius emerald eyes. A golden oval-shaped birthmark was in the center of her forehead.

_Hello... what do we have here?_ The boy thought. _Who is she? I've never seen her around here before... she looks Oriental. Japanese-American, maybe? _"Hello, miss!" he shouted at her.

The girl spun around and looked at him. He had fathomless crystal blue eyes and medium-length blonde hair. "Did you just come out of that building? What were you doing in there?" he asked.

_Oh, shit._ "I... I was exploring." she replied.

He smiled. "I see. Do you want some coffee?"

"I..."

"You're secretive. Okay then. Do you want coffee?"

The girl blushed. "I suppose this is a good time for coffee, now is it?" The girl walked over and sat down with him. The waiter came back, and soon they were both sipping coffee and talking.

The boy smiled. "What is your name?"

The girl grinned, "I'm Robin. Robin Grayson. But all my friends call me Robbie."

"Pleased to meet you, Robbie. My name is Jonah Wilson."

"You live in Jump City?"

"Just moved in."

"Hum... I lived in Gotham until I was five."

"Gotham is a nice place."

"Uh-hum. My Granddad lives there."

"You explore abandoned warehouses often?"

"Only when needed."

"Good..." Jonah sipped some coffee, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Robbie was slightly taken aback. "Uh... sure!"

They got up and Jonah held out his hand. She took it, and they began walking. _God, he's hot. And nice. I wonder... _she thought. Her thought were interrupted by a loud crash. Men ran out the door.

"Quick! Find her! She could not have gone far!" one of them yelled.

"Damn!" whispered Jonah, and they ran into an alley. "Did you see anyone while you were in there?"

"No!" she lied, "I heard something, but I ran out right after that."

"They must have seen you." replied Jonah, "If they come down here, just play along, okay?"

"_Huh?"_

It was too late for an explanation. The men had reached the alley. Jonah looked back and cursed. "Ready?" he asked.

"Uh... okay!" Robin replied.

Jonah pushed Robbie back into the shadows and against the wall. "Sorry!" He whispered and pressed his lips to hers. Robbie gave a small squeak and then realized what he was talking about. _They can't see me now! He's blocking me! Just close your eyes and try to enjoy yourself..._ she closed her eyes.

When he drew away, Robin had eyes as wide as dinner plates. A voice came out from the front of the alley. "Excuse me sir, but did you see a black-haired girl come by here?

Jonah turned around and Robin ducked. "Can you see that I'm busy here? I haven't seen anyone other than my girlfriend?" Robin gave a small wave.

"Uh... sorry sir. BRANCH OUT AND FIND HER!" the men ran out.

Jonah turned back to her and sighed in relief. Robin smiled.

She pressed her lips to his cheek and shoved something into his hand. "Thank you... I won't forget this."

Robin ran off into the street and out of sight. Jonah sighed. _Call me!_ The note had said. A figure emerged from the shadows.

_"Enjoying yourself?"_ it asked. Jonah soundlessly nodded yes. _"You need to get close to the Grayson girl... then I can put my plan into effect..." _

"Yes..." replied Jonah, "whatever you say."

He walked out of the alley and Robin was gone. Another man ran up to him. "Sir! Did you see-"

"The most fascinating girl?" Jonah cut him off. "Yes... yes I did."

END


	2. Preview and Good news!

For those of you who are wondering, yes, I am working on a multi-chapter version of Mission Twilight. I do not know the title yet, but it will be out soon! If you any suggestions for the title, or want to give me moral support, (') please review. Here is a sneak preview of part of the first chapter:

Robbie Grayson raised a conspicuous eyebrow. The show was on. A little 9 year old boy with flaming red hair flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Oooo!" he yelled, "Which one is it! Which one is it, big sis?"

"Masks..."

"YAY YAY YAY!"

"Yes... 'Yay'..."

The little boy folded his arms and pouted, "You sound like Aunt Raven."

"Oh, is that so?"

"When are Marilyn and Chris gonna come over?"

"I don't know."

"What about Oliver?"

"I don't know."

"When are mom and dad gonna get back?"

"I don't know."

"You never know."

"Are you gonna watch the show or not!"

This was an annual event in the Grayson household. Argue until the other submits. This time, Robbie was the winner. She was just happy that he didn't get himself on fire again.

"We're home!" yelled a voice from the door.

The boy ran to the door and into the arms of his parents, Richard and Kori.

"Hey, Bruce. How was your week?" asked Kori.

"I missed you."

"Well, we missed you too." replied Richard.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" said Robbie, coming to the door.

"Hello, Robin. Did Bruce set fire to anything?" asked Kori.

"Thankfully, no."

Robbie looked over the shoulders of her parents and gasped. "GRANDPA!" she rushed into the arms of Bruce Wayne, former Batman, and her grandfather.

Bruce Wayne hugged his ward's daughter. "How are you Robbie?" he asked.

"Just great! I didn't know that you were coming!" she said, happily.

_Neither did I... _thought Richard.

* * *

12:01 AM

"I don't believe this!" yelled Richard, "I can't believe, after all these years, that you want Robbie to be the next Robin!"

Bruce nodded. "Robbie has the power. The world still needs the Teen Titans. Even though Batman's gone, the world may still need a Robin."

"But she has no experience..."

"She can benefit from your training. The both of you... and I, must train her."

"But..."

"Richard, you know... you know that she would take this path. The path of a hero. Your path."

Ta-da!


End file.
